Elsa & Anna: the only one for me
by elsannabellamionewhouffle
Summary: The two princesses have a meeting with a kingdom, and when the king suggests Elsa wed, Anna gets a bit angry. Rated M for a reason. Icest. Elsanna. INCEST. Smut. Sorry for any and all grammatical errors.


Anna had always found the meetings with other kingdoms boring, especially after she found out about Elsa's powers. She much rather be in the ballroom with Elsa, playing on the ice she created. But instead she had to put on these incredibly uncomfortable dresses and heels. She hated having to sit for two hours talking about trading and alliances with other kingdoms.

Elsa knew this too, so she tried to keep the meetings as short as possible. Elsa hated seeing her little sister upset. But usually the meetings lasted over two hours.  
>Today, the two girls had a meeting with a small kingdom near Spain. Anna was woke up in the morning to a maid knocking on the door. "Hello?" Anna yawned, stretching out her arms.<p>

"Hello, miss. You must wake up, Queen Elsa told me to come help you get ready for the meeting later." The maid said, still outside the door. "Are you decent?"

"Uh-what?!" Anna had fallen back asleep already. "Sorry, yes, I'm decent." Anna plopped back down on the bed, face first. The door was opened, revealing Astrid, the slightly chubby, cheerful maid that had helped Anna ever since she was a child.

Astrid's face was happy and she wore a smile, "You must get up!" Astrid chuckled.

Anna groaned when Astrid torn off her covers, leaving her cold. She rolled over onto her back and sat up. "Fine." Anna looked over to Elsa's bed, hoping to find her gorgeous sister sleeping still, but instead she found Elsa's bed empty and already made. She jumped out of bed suddenly, "I'll bed right back!" Anna called back to Astrid.

She booked it down the hall, towards Elsa's office. Anna still hesitated when she knocked, but the red-haired girl mustered up the courage to knock, "Elsa?" There was a pause before Elsa replied.

"Come in." Anna opened the door to find Elsa looking through papers and letters. "Hello, snowflake." Elsa looked up and smiled sweetly at her sister. Anna beamed as she went over and hugged the Queen.

"Hello!" Anna grinned. She lifted herself up on Elsa's desk. "So how are you?"

Elsa sat back in her chair and crossed her legs, revealing a bit of her milky white thigh. This did not go unnoticed by Anna, but she chose to ignore it. "I'm good," Elsa laughed, "What about you?"

"I am brilliant! I am lovely! Today is going to be wonderful!" the redhead beamed. She grabbed onto Elsa's arm and made the silver-haired girl stand. "Do the magic! Please? You haven't used your powers around me in so long!"

Elsa shook her head, but still smiled, "Not now. You need to get ready for the meeting."

"Please?!"

"I will later, I promise! But you must get ready first!" Elsa kissed Anna's cheek, hoping for Anna to be satisfied for now and she would go and get ready.

"Okay, fine." Anna kissed Elsa lightly on the lips. "I'll be back soon." Anna kissed her again quickly before running off down the hall again.

Elsa touched her lips lightly before blushing. Only Anna could ever make her feel this giddy and special. In her stomach she felt the slightest hint of butterflies, but she sat back down and started on her paperwork once again.

Anna did not know the real reason why Elsa chose not to use her powers around Anna. Elsa was afraid of hurting Anna again. She had already nearly killed her sister twice and she didn't want to do it again. Elsa was afraid that her powers would get out of hand again.

Astrid waited for Anna to come back, but she didn't waste time. Astrid quickly got together Anna's dress, along with a corset, her flats —Anna couldn't stand heels— and her array of jewelry.

"Sorry! I had to see Elsa." Anna announced when she came back in the room. "I'm yours now!" Anna extended her arms and raised her head towards the ceiling. Astrid simply laughed. Anna never had lost that childlike playfulness.

"You need to strip yourself of your sleep-clothes." Astrid turned around so Anna could undress.

Anna quickly stripped herself of her pajamas, but wrapped herself in a blanket. She had always been modest. "You can turn back around now, Astrid."

* * *

><p>After about an hour of prepping, Anna was finally allowed to leave her room. She —of course— raced down to Elsa's office once again.<br>She knocked as usual, and she was allowed in. Anna still wasn't used to Elsa being open with her. "Hello again!" Anna beamed, her two braids bouncing as she skipped over to Elsa's desk.

"Hello." Elsa took ahold of Anna's hand and held it. It was warm compared to Elsa's icy hands. Her hand was comforting in Anna's.

"Will you do the magic now?" Anna smiled

"I can't." Elsa looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Elsa, I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of your powers. Please."

"Anna, I can't." She said it a bit louder this time. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't! You won't hurt me, please." Anna begged, looking into Elsa's icy blue eyes. The teen smiled.

"Fine." Elsa smiled back at her. She planned to only do small things with her powers, nothing elaborate. Elsa wasn't going to risk anything. She raised her right hand, but before she could do anything, a guard was in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, Queen Elsa, but the King and Queen of Charmomile have arrived and are waiting in the ballroom." The guard announced.

Elsa blew out an annoyed huff of air, "Oh, alright." She stood up, letting her hand fall away from Anna's. "Thank you, Andrew." The guard nodded and left the room. "Sorry, Anna, I'll do it later." Elsa took her own hand and ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair.

Anna's happy attitude dropped increasingly, but she didn't let it show. "Okay." She faked a smile.

The two girls made their way through the hallway and to the door that led into the grand ballroom, "Anna, please stay civil."

"I'm always civil." Anna huffed, her attitude getting worse and worse every second.

"Well, last time you got a bit…irritable." Elsa tilted her head. "So be nice."

"Stop acting like you're my mother, because you definitely aren't." Anna retorted.

The insult hurt Elsa more than she let show. Elsa gulped and opened the door to the ballroom. "Hello!" She walked up to the King and Queen, "Lets go into the sitting room, it's much more comfortable there." Elsa absolutely beamed. She was always so good at acting kind.

Anna just followed along, like she was simply a servant. She didn't speak, she didn't make comments on the matter, she stayed completely silent the whole meeting.  
>At one point the King of Charmomile suggested that Elsa find a husband, and Anna sat a little straighter and acted a bit more maturely. She didn't want any man around Elsa. Elsa was hers and she wouldn't let any man get in the way of their love. But for Elsa, she simply laughed and said that she would eventually, but for now she was fine with ruling alone.<p>

After the meeting, Anna left the room quickly, without speaking to Elsa. But Elsa caught up with her in the hallway. Anna was upset about what the King of Charmomile said about a husband, "Anna! What's going on? You seem upset." Elsa caught Anna's wrist in her hand and held on to make sure she didn't move.

Anna didn't turn around, "Let go of me."

"No, you're upset and I don't like seeing you like this." Elsa spun Anna around to face her. "Now, what is it?"

Anna jerked her arm away from Elsa. In her eyes you could see she was blazing, "You! You want to find a husband! And also, you won't trust me with your powers!" Elsa was taken aback at Anna's forcefulness. Anna never dared to yell at Elsa, so she was surprised when Anna raised her voice.

"But, Anna, you didn't think we could actually ever continue this thing we have forever, did you? We both know its wrong. And I don't want to hurt you."

"You've let me fall in love with you, Elsa! That hurts more than anything!" Anna screamed.

"Shh! Don't scream. Anna, please, you need to be reasonable." Elsa stepped closer to Anna. "Stolen kisses in the hallway or little kisses in the morning are different than being in love. We can't continue this. It's wrong and you know it." she whispered.

"Elsa, you know it's not! It's so right, you know it is." Anna suddenly pushed Elsa against the wall and crashed her lips to Elsa's. Elsa was once again taken aback by Anna's surprisingly forceful attitude. She melted into the kiss and let her cool lips relax against Anna's warm ones.

Anna's arms snaked around Elsa's waist and pulled Elsa's body closer to her own. Everything about Elsa was intoxicating. How she smelled, like fresh ice and spring flowers. Her body, which was slender but muscular. Her petite hands with slender fingers. Oh how Anna had dreamt about what those fingers could do.  
>Elsa's right hand clutched onto Anna's back. She could feel her control on her powers unravel and a light frosting of ice climbed up the fabric on Anna's back. The ice spread over Anna's hips, up her stomach and stopped at her right breast. In the meantime, Anna massaged Elsa's breasts and slipped her tongue into her sisters mouth. The Queen moaned into the kiss. The feeling of Anna all over her was making her powers uncontrollable. Elsa moved her hand and rested it on the redheads hip, while her left hand moved itself up Anna's skirt and snaked its way across the youngest girls bare thighs.<p>

Anna realized that they were out in the open and anyone could walk by at any moment. Luckily, Elsa's office was quite close by and she was able to slip both of them in the room, and shut and lock the door with out being seen.

The eldest sister suddenly took control and shoved Anna against her desk. Anna moaned at Elsa's seductive forcefulness. The blondes hand found itself on Anna's bare thighs once again and snaked their way all the way to Anna's core. She wiggled her fingers over Anna's soaking folds and smiled at the wetness she found. Anna was dripping for her.

Elsa teased Anna's core by slipping her fingers inside just an inch and wiggling. "Elsa.." Anna moaned. Elsa liked the sound of that.

But the tables suddenly turned again when Anna pushed Elsa against the desk, lifted her up, and laid her down. The blonde gasped as Anna lifted up Elsa's long skirt and found no panties. She smirked and crawled towards her prize, Elsa's core. It was shimmering, dripping, but also, icy. 'Ice everywhere.' Anna thought to herself. Tiny snowflakes dotted the inside of her thighs and a light coating of ice started at her core and spread all the way up to her belly button. Anna blew warm air from her nose onto Elsa's core, making the Queen squeal with excitement.

Anna took two fingers, broke though the thin layer of ice and pumped her fingers inside of Elsa. "Anna!" Elsa squealed. Anna smirked. She continue to thrust her long, slender fingers inside Elsa. She moved her tongue towards her folds and licked viciously, still pumping. "Anna! Oh, God! Yes! Anna!" Elsa managed to scream out. She gripped the sides of the desk, making ice spread over the wooden table.

Suddenly Elsa's legs shook and her stomach tensed up. Ice shot out of her hands and hit the walls on both sides of her. Her sweet juices flowed out of her core at a steady pace and Anna was quick to lick up the delicious juice that was her sister. "Anna!" Elsa screamed as her orgasm continued to wash over her.

Anna continued to thrust and lick until Elsa came a second time, this time even harder. Elsa screamed as a third wrecked her body and her legs spasmed. Elsa grabbed onto Anna's hair with both hands, letting a light layer frost cover Anna's red hair.

Anna licked up the rest of Elsa's sweet juices and climbed towards her face and kissed her sweetly.

Elsa, however, had other plans. She pushed Anna off of her and pushed her down on the ground. The queen straddled Anna's hips and ground into them. "Elsa!"  
>Elsa smirked and let her dress turn into snow, leaving herself completely naked and snow lightly covering Anna. She then continued to undress Anna, undoing the laces of her corset and pushing it all off of her. She looked down at the gorgeous young woman below her and was taken aback. Freckles covered her shoulders, cheeks, and even part of her breast. The blonde leaned down and kissed her sister lovingly before moving down and licking Anna's pink nipples. Anna gasped, clutching the ground for dear life.<br>Elsa snickered and crawled down Anna's body, eager to give ginger the same amount of pleasure as she gave her. She licked all the way down Anna's stomach, over her smooth skin, sprinkled with tiny freckles. A cool tongue met warm folds and licked. She teased her core with her tongue. Elsa pushed one digit inside of the redhead and let her powers work their magic. Cool air softly flowed out of Elsa's fingertips as she thrusted in and out at a steady but slow pace, "Please, Elsa, more. Faster!" Anna said through gritted teeth.

Elsa happily obliged and pumped harder and faster, making frost softly cover Anna's soaked folds. _My powers. They're getting out of control. I need to stop. _Elsa thought to herself, but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Elsa don't stop! I trust you! Don't stop!" Anna half moaned half begged, as if reading her mind.

Elsa let her powers take over and trusted that they wouldn't get out of control. She licked viciously at the youngest girls folds, spreading coolness over her core. "I'm — I'm so close!" Anna screamed.

She suddenly broke out into a fit of spasms and screamed loudly. Elsa continued to draw out one more orgasm by adding two fingers and pumping faster than ever before. Anna clawed at Elsa's neck, leaving claw marks that would last for weeks. One more thrust and Anna came for the third time. Anna grabbed onto Elsa's light blonde hair and tugged. Elsa continued and let her come for a forth time.

Elsa climbed back up Anna's slim body and kissed her lightly on the forehead. By this time, they were both slick with sweat and arousal. Tiny strands of hair stuck to their foreheads. Anna slowly but surely came down from her cloud of bliss and reentered the real world. Her eyes were lidded and she looked at Elsa with a sleepy smile. "Elsa." Anna said happily. "Hey there." Elsa giggled and kissed her tenderly.

They both leaned up against the desk and intertwined their fingers. "Elsa, you're the only one for me." Anna kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, snowflake. You're mine, and I'm yours. Forever." Elsa kissed her again. "I'll never shut you out again or leave you. I promise."

"Good." Anna practically glowed.

Elsa stood up and went to the wall in front of Anna. She took her pointer finger and wrote in ice, "I love you, Anna." Elsa drew a heart beside Anna's name. She turned to Anna and found her sister grinning ear to ear.

Anna stood up and ran into Elsa's arms. She nuzzled against Elsa's neck, feeling safe and loved. Elsa kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her tightly. This was right, no doubt about it.


End file.
